Une chute dure de conscequences
by fanseries
Summary: Derek repense a une chute qu'il a fait
1. Chapter 1

Ones shoop.

Négligemment affaler sur le canapé, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, son casque sur les oreilles, derek réfléchissait, a quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, des tas d'idées se chamboulaient dans sa tête. La première était pour le match de hoquey qu'il devait disputer dans quelques jours. Il se savait au meilleur de sa forme mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Apres tous a se match il y aurait tous c'est amis, sa famille et Case……sa petite amie du moment « anais ».

Sa deuxième pensée était pour cette dernière, il sourit en repensant aux baisers qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux. Cette fille était de loin la plus belle avec qui il n'était jamais sorti et la séduire avait était si simple. Bien sur elle n'était pas vraiment très juter et avait une conversation limiter mais avec un physique comme le siens, il n'allait quant même pas chipoter hein !

Et puis s'il voulait vraiment avoir une conversation intelligente avec quelqu'un il lui suffisait d'aller voir Casey.

Derek serra les points, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il pense à la seule personne qui ne fallait pas ! Aussitôt le doux visage de sa demi-sœur apparut devant ses yeux, ses longs cheveux bruns descendant en cascades sur ses épaules. Ses yeux brillants de vie. Son corps « STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP » intimât-il à son esprit. Il se releva et se dirigeât ver la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau. Décidément, cette cela ne s'arrangeait pas pour lui.

En effet, quelques jours plutôt, un matin, derek s'était lever en retards pour aller au bahut, il c'était donc rendus a une toute vitesse dans la salle de bain seulement au moment ou il avait ouvert la porte, il s'était senti tombait en entraînant quelqu'un dans sa chute. Instinctivement, il avait agripper la « chose » qui se trouvait être un corps. Et ils étaient tombaient par terre.

Derek avait mit un certains temps avant de revenir a lui. Quant il avait rouvert les yeux, il s'était retrouvé face à face à CASEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aussitôt son corps s'était mis à réagir, il remarqua ainsi que la jeune femme ne portait qu'une serviette et qu'une de c'est main agrippait fortement la hanche de Casey. Ses cheveux encore humide et boutant sur dans son coup. Il avait l'espace d'un instant sentit le parfum si particulier de sa jeune demi-sœur et alors qu'il aurait du être dégoûtait, il n'avait eu qu'une envie ! L'embrasser ! Laisser ses mains errer sur ce corps qu'il pouvait deviner aisément sous cette serviette éponge.

Mais alors même que son cerveau assimiler toutes ces informations, la jeune filles avait reprit ses esprits et se dégager de lui.

T'es qu'un abruti derek ! tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ! hurla la jeune femme avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Derek serra les doigts autour de son verre, combien de temps ce minime instant de proximité avec Casey allait-il encore le torturer ? Au début il n'avait fait que en rêver la nuit. S'imaginant sans cesse se qu'il aurait fait si elle ne s'était pas dégager aussi vite ? Puis dans c'est rêves les plus intense, il se voyait l'entraînait avec lui pour une douche commune très chaude.

Mais maintenant non contente de hanter ses nuits, son visage et son corps hantait ses journées, il ne pouvait plus la regardait sans que des tas images s'imposent a lui. Il ne comprenait rien ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait la plus parfaite (du moins physiquement) des petites amies et il fantasmer sur sa demi-sœur !

Il n'eu pas l'occasion de poussait ses réflexions que la portes d'entrer s'ouvrit. Le cœur d jeune homme manqua un battement quant il reconnus la vois de sa demi-sœur et de sa meilleur amie.

Il se redressa et en essayant d'avoir l'aire le plus décontracter possible, il monta dans sa chambre sans un regard pour les deux jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, son cœur battait à tous rompre. Il posa son front contre la porte. Se jurant mentalement de ne plus jamais entrer dans la salle de bain sans frapper.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors au début je penser pas faire de suite a cette histoire mais finalement l'imspiration ma rattraper et j'ai pas pu resister ! merci aux lecteurs (lectrices) qui ont laisser des reviews ! j'espere qu'il y aura moin de fautes dans ce chapitre ci

bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Casey regarda la silhouette de Derek disparaître derrière la porte. Elle fronçât les sourcils ! Son demi-frère avait vraiment un comportement étrange c'est derniers temps. Plus de blague douteuses, plus de disputes, elle avait même l'impression qu'il faisait tous pour l'éviter et elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

- Casey ?

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant la main d'Emilie se poser sur son épaule.

- Heu oui !

- Sa va bien ? lui demandât-elle.

- Oui oui ! répondit précipitamment Casey avant de se dirigait ver la salle de sejour.

Emilie la regardât surprise et la suivit.

- Alors ? et ce que tu va accepter ? demanda Emilie

Casey se tourna ver elle

- Accepter quoi ?

- Ba le rendez-vous que Dan t'a donné ! de quoi tu veux que je parle !

Casey se rappela soudain leur conversation avant de rentrer dans la maison. Elles étaient en train de parler de Dan Forevea. Un garçon du lycée. Très mignon et populaire.

Alors que Emilie et Casey parler en attendant leurs prochain cour, il c'était approcher d'elle et avait proposer a Casey de ce rendre a une fête organiser le Samedi suivant.

Sur le coup elle avait était tellement surprise qu'elle était rester pétrifier sous le regard amuser et un brin arrogant de Dan. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait réfléchir. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'aire de trop bien prendre la réplique. Il était repartie sous les rires gras de c'est copains.

Elle se souvint alors avoir croiser leurs regards. Méprisants et coupant comme des lames, elle réprima un frisson. Cependant elle se souvenait d'un autre regard, brun, profond, brillant d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Celui de Derek.

- HEY ! tu m'écoutes Casey !

Pour la deuxième fois depuis 10 minutes, se fut la vois d'Emilie sui la ramena a terre.

- excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Je vois ça ! déclarât-elle avec un petit sourire. Et je peut savoir a quoi tu pensé pour être aussi concentrer.

La jeune femme sentit s'est joues prendre une couleurs pivoine et le sourire d'Emilie qui allait prendre la paroles lorsqu'une vois forte se fit entendre.

- Bonjour ici ! alors on est déjà rentrer casey ! dommage ! j'étais si bien tout seule ! pas de casey pour venir m'embêter.

Cette vois n'était autre que la vois de la personne qui hantait les pensées de Casey quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi, Casey sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues loin de décolorées prirent une couleur rouge tomates. La jeune femme se reprit

- Oh derek ! alors t'es pas avec « Anais » elle va t'attendre la pauvre ! tu imagine si elle devait t'attendre 3 minutes qu'elle drame !

La réponse n'eu pas l'effet escompter a savoir permettre a Derek de lancer une nouvelle vanne. A la place, le jeune homme fixait Casey avec un regard indéchiffrable, Casey réprima un frisson en voyant cette même lueur qu'elle avait aperçut lors d'un autre échange de regard.

De son coté Derek essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur sans réellement y parvenir. Il savait qu'il devait répondre quelque chose mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Il restait bloquer sur casey, la lui ne pus s'empêcher de la tête au pied. Elle portait un jean sui épousait parfaitement ses formes, une chemise et un filet, ses cheveux brun brillants a la lumière dans lequel il rêvait de plongeait ses doigts. Son visage, si doux, les joues rouges. « stoppppppppppppppp arrête sa ! Répond quelque chose ! Détourne les yeux ! »

Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, attrapa sa veste et sortie à grand pas de la maison.

Casey et Emilie un instant immobile sans rien dire. Csaey pouvait encore sentir sur elle le regard de son demi-frère. Dire qu'elle était perdu aurait était un eufémiste. Elle était carrément paumer ! Chamboulait ! Effrayer ! Par ce qui venait de ce passé. D'ailleurs que venait-il de ce passer ? « riennnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Absolument rien ! »

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend a Derek ? demandât Emilie

Pfffffffffff tu connais Derek ! toujours a faire l'intéressant.

Elle sus bau regard de son amie quelle ne la croyait pas, et pour être honnête Casey elle-même n'arrivait pas a ce convaincre de cette remarque. Elle serra les points se maudissant de laisser son imbécile de demi-frère avoir autant d'emprise sur elle. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire comme si il n'existait pas ! Comme si ce qu'il pensait d'elle ne comptait pas ?

Elle soupira, tous seraient si simples.

Voila pour aujourd'hui. merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ! s'il vous en reste un peu laissez une petite review c'est toujours synpas de savoir ce que les autres en pense


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous(es) je poste un nouveau chapitre ce midi je voulais le poster plutot mais j'ai eu des soucis de connexion sur le site. bon quoiqu'il en sois voila le troisième chapitre de cette fic.

J'espère que ca vous plairas

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ils étaient au lycée.

Assis a sa table, Derek déjeuner avec Sam, Raph, Anais et sa meilleur amie (dont il avait complètement oublier le prénom)

Il soupira en martyrisant sa fourchette la viande qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Il n'arrivais pas a s'intéresser a la conversation, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce dont pouvait bien parlaient les 4 autres qui éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

Derek se sentait mal et il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était comme si rien le l'atteignais. Il ne voyait pas le gens, il n'entendait rien.

- Derek ? sa va bien ? demandât finalement Sam

Le jeune homme tourna la tête ver ses amis et remarqua que tous le dévisageaient.

- Heu oui …tu va bien. Déclarât-il avec un sourire qu'il espérer convaincant.

Il du l'être car Sam n'insista pas et repris la parole en annonçant qu'il avait hâte d'être au match de Hoquey de Samedi.

Derek se releva en entendant enfin un sujet de conversation intéressant. Ils parlèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à se que Derek ne tourne la tête ver la porte.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêtait quant il vit Emily et Casey pénétrer dans la salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête au pied. Ce matin ils étaient partis chacun de leurs coter et il ne l'avait pas vu. Son regard remonta lentement le long de ses jambes fines moulaient dans le jean de la jeune femme.

« STOP DEREK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'est casey ! Tu te rappelle tu la déteste ! Elle sa perfection ! »

Malgré lui son regard continua de voyager sur le corps de Casey.

« Arrête sa !!!!!!!!!!!! Pense a autre chose ! pense a quant elle est super chiante ! Quant elle fait sa miss je sais tous »

Cette pensée le fit quelques peu redescendre sur terre. Il la détester ! Profondément. Elle est sa manie de toujours respecter le règlement. Elle est sa manie de donner des leçons à tous bout de champ. Elle et ses cheveux si brillant, ses yeux tellement pétillants, son corps parfait qui ne cesser de le hantait.

« derek ! Tu recommences ! »

Il serra les points sur sa fourchette pour se forcer à penser a autre chose. Enserrant le bout de métal avec tellement d'ardeur que Anaïs posa une main sur son bras

- Derek ! mais tu es fou ! lâche cette fourchette ! tu vas la casser ! s'exlamat-elle.

Le jeune homme levât les yeux ver la jeune femme, il tenta désespérément de lire dans ses yeux marron, la même intensité que dans le regard océan qui le regardait avec fureur quant il faisait une bêtise où qu'il sortait une de c'est blague.

Mais il n'y voyait rien de tous cela. Il soupira et lâchât la fourchette qui retomba dans l'assiette avec un bruit de vaisselle.

- tu est sur que sa va ? demandât Anaïs en se rapprochant de lui.

- Oui ça va ! j'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit.

- Oh mon pauvre chérie.

Elle se releva et l'embrassa. Derek se laissât aller et lui répondit avec fougue, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond, encercler sa taille. Il ne voulait plu penser, il ne voulait plus voir, tous ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier ! Et pour ça ! Les baisers langoureux d'Anaïs étaient parfaits !

Quelques table plus loin. Casey regarder son demi-frère avec un œil mauvais. Elle n'arrivait pas a se détacher a la vue de Derek embrassant a plein bouche cette blondasse qui lui servait de petite amie.

Emily soupira en remarquant qu'une fois n'était pas coutume elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait.

Emily suivit le regard de Casey et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets ! déclarât-elle simplement.

- Comment on peut se donner en spectacle de cette façon ! ils n'on donc aucune décence ! la vois de casser se voulait dégoûter mais elle resonant fausse dans ses oreilles.

Emily sourit

- tu sais la plupart des filles crèvent d'envie de ce « donner en spectacle avec Derek ! »

- et ba sa se vois qu'elles ne le côtoie pas tous les jours. Il est si ENERVANT !

« Énervant et tellement séduisant avec son petit sourire en coin ! STOPPPPPPPPPPPP ! T'es malade oui ! Tu viens de penser que Derek était séduisant ! »

Casey secoua la tête pour ce remettre les idées en place. Elle vit alors Dan Forevea s'avançait ver elles, il traînait toujours sa bande de pote.

- Bonjour les filles ! lançât-il joyeusement en s'asseyant a coter de Casey sans lui avoir demander.

- Bonjour Dan. Répondit calmement Emily.

Le jeune homme il adressa a peine un regard et plongeât ses yeux dans ceux de Casey.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra légèrement. Il était beau ! Et il en avait conscience. Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant ! Celui qui veut dire « je te plais et je le sais »

- Alors Caseyyyyyyyy ! tu as réfléchit a ma proposition ? demandât-il les yeux remplis d'une fausse innocence.

- Heu ……ba………c'est-à-dire que…….. bégayât Casey.

La jeune femme détourna le regard et tomba en plein avec celui de son demi-frère. Il avait visiblement lâchait les lèvres de sa petite amie et les regardaient a présent fixement. Durant quelques secondes elle crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre sous l'intensité des yeux du jeune homme. Une chaleur inhabituelle se rependit dans son ventre.

- Alors ?

Elle tourna a nouveau la tête ver Dan qui attendait sa réponse.

Casey inspira un coup, et alors que son esprit lui hurlait de refuser elle s'entendit déclarer.

- ben sur Dan ! je serais heureuse de t'accompagner à cette fête.

voila un quatriéme chapitre devrait arriver d'ici peu

bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Bon alors je poste un nouveau chapitre ce soir car il est écris alors autant vous en faire profiter.

C'est ma première fic sur cette série et je suis pas sur s'il y'a des incohérences ou pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

Derek fulminait, faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter de se calmer, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver, que ce n'été pas c'est affaires mais il n'y arrivait pas ! S'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait pas s'en empêchait. Casey SA Casey avait accepté de sortir avec Dan ! Derek connaissait un peu l'individu pour avoir déjà dejeuner a sa table une ou deux foix. Le jeune homme l'avait trouver assez arrogant et beaucoup trop sur de lui surtout avec les filles. C'était bien simple, à chaque fois que Dan avait une nouvelle petite amie, tout le lycée savait. Il ne se priver pas de raconter c'est exploits. Surtout sexuelle !

A cette pensée Derek s'immobilisa, l'image de sa demi-sœur avec ce Dan en train de s'embrasser, le jeune homme parcourant ses courbes venait de se matérialiser dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux pour la chasser.

- Derek ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. L'objet de c'est pensées était dans l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle avait un regard interrogateur.

- oui ? tu veux quelque chose Casey ? demandât-il d'une vois calme presque douce qui le surprit lui-même

La jeune femme parut tout autant étonner.

- on va manger dans 10 minutes. Déclarât-elle en baissant les yeux.

Derek ne savais pas se qui la faisait rougir mais il trouvait sa adorable. « Adorable ! Derek tu parle de Casey la ! Elle n'est pas ADORABLE ! Elle est énervante, donneuse de leçon, colérique mais pas ADORABLE ! »

Pourtant c'était bien le mot.

Derek s'approcha de sa demi sœur jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus que quelques centimètres entre eux.

- J'arrive murmurât-il

Casey relevât les yeux et aussitôt leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- d'accord ! aquiesat-elle sans rompre le contact.

Le souffle de casey si près de son visage fit courir un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Derek. Il s'approcha encore de Casey qui prise d'un soudain regain de conscience se recoula vivement. Malheureusement, elle se retrouva vite dos au mur.

Derek lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires. Ils avaient toujours leurs regard souder l'un a l'autre.

- Derek ! la vois tremblante de Casey alors que le jeune homme posait ses deux main de face coter de sa tête sur le mur

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, c'était comme si son corps avait décidé d'agir sans lui rendre de compte. Avoir Casey dans sa chambre qui avait le regard rivait au sien, il perçut nettement la respiration de sa demi sœur s'accélérer.

- qu'est ce que tu fais Derek ? demanda la Casey un brin de panique dans la vois.

Il se rapprocha encore, leurs corps se frôlèrent et Derek sentit Casey frémir de tout son être.

Une odeur enivrante de Fraise et de pin se dégageait de la jeune femme. Derek ferma les yeux et respira plus profondément. Les effluves de parfum lui montèrent au cerveau lui faisant tourner la tête.

- c'est quoi ce parfum ? murmurât-il à l'oreille de Casey.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Inconsciemment elle pencha la tête, offrant ainsi son cou dénuder a la vu du jeune homme.

Derek serra les points et grogna quant il frôla de ses lèvres cette peau si douce.

Casey quant a elle ressentit un violent tremblement la transpercer de part en part. c'était de la folie ! Les lèves de Derek sur son coup, leurs corps se touchant a présent complètement. Les vagues de plaisirs qui la submergeaient. Tous ça n'était pas censé se produire, c'était mal.

Pourtant elle se laissa faire.

Derek s'immobilisa et recula il se regardèrent avec intensité Casey ne savait pas se qui se passait. Elle était comme brûlait la ou Derek l'avait effleurer. Il ne lui avait même pas toucher pourtant son corps s'était embraser.

Soudain le regard de Derek changeât, il devint plus dur et plus sombre.

- Tu vas aller à la fête avec Dan ? demandât-il d'une sourde.

La question surprit la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que Derek lui demande sa, en particulier alors qu'ils étaient dans une position assez « étrange ». Puis une question apparut à son tour dans l'esprit de Casey.

- Comment tu as su ?

Derek serra la mâchoire. Ils n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Casey pouvait voir son regard la transpercer. Elle sentit le feu se propager jusqu'à c'est joues.

- Alors ? insista Derek en se rapprochant d'elle encore.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?! Pourquoi il a l'aire si affecter de savoir ça ?! »

- Oui. Admit-elle. Je vais à la fête avec Dan.

Cette fois elle put sentir tous les muscles de Derek se raidir. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier mais qui la fis frémir.

- Derek ! sa va ? demandât-elle

- Non ! répondit-il sur un ton sec. sa ne va pas du tout !

Il la regardait a présent avec des yeux brillants, il semblait menait un combat intérieur violent.

Puis d'un coup comme si elle se réveiller, Casey réalisa qu'elle se trouvais dans la chambre de son demi-frère et qu'ils étaient très. TROP proche.

- Derek je pense qu'on ferait mieux de descendre manger !

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Ne va pas à cette fête avec Dan !

La phrase était tombée d'un coup, elle avait claqué dans la pièce.

Casey était pétrifier, il ne lui avait pas demander ni conseiller de ne pas y aller. Il le lui avait ordonné.

La surprise passait, elle senti montait en elle eu colère si puissante qu'elle effacer tous les sentiments qui tourbillonnait dans son cœur a cet instant.

Qui était-il pour oser dire ça ! Pour lui donner des ordres ! Elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre !

- ECOUTE MOI BIEN DEREK ! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI T'ARRIVE AUJOURD'HUI MAIS TU N'AS AUCUN ORDRES À ME DONNER ! JE NE SUIS PAS LA CHOSE QUE TU PEUX HUMILIER À LONGEUR DE JOURNEE !

Elle s'était avancer et pointer son index sur lui.

- Je t'interdis d'aller à cette fête ! répondis Derek en plongeant encore plus dans son regard.

- PARDON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU M'INTERDIS ! C'EST LA MEILLEUR ÇA ! hurlât la jeune femme. TU N'A RIEN A M'INTERDIR DEREK ! RIEN !

Elle était tendue comme un piquet. Comment en était-ils arrivaient la ? Elle ne savait plus elle ne savait pas !

La tension dans la pièce était à couper au couteau. Ils étaient si proches que chacun sentait l'énervement de l'autre.

- Derek ! Casey ! descendez manger ! cria la vois de Nora depuis le rez-de-chaussée

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent stoïques a ce dévisager encore quelques secondes. Se fut Casey qui la première se brisa la contacte. Elle s'éloingna, se retourna et sortit de la chambre du jeune homme en claquant la porte deriere si elle violement que les rares choses accrocher au mur vacillèrent.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

je sais que le comportement de Derek dans ce chapitre peut paraitre étrange.

Laissez moi des reviews please.

bis


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour a tous et a toutes ! tous d'abords je tiens a dire un ENORME ! merci a tous ceux qui mon laisser des reviews ! je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous plais ! la suite maintenant.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le Dîner avait commencé depuis plus de dix minutes et aucunes paroles n'avaient était prononcées par les deux aînés de la famille. Nora regarda Gorgue qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Lizzie et Edwin ne comprenait pas l'attitude de leurs sœur et frère respectif.

Casey et Derek eux semblait soudain trouvait leurs pommes de terres des plus intéressantes. Ils n'avaient pas lever les yeux depuis le depuis du repas, ne se regardant pas, ne s'adressant pas la parole, ne mangeaient pas, ils restaient les yeux rivés dans leurs assiettes.

Se fut Nora qui se décidât à briser le silence

- Alors les enfants quoi de neuf au lycée aujourd'hui ?

Instinctivement, les mâchoires de Derek se contractèrent et Casey se figeât.

- Rien du tous déclara Casey sans relever les yeux.

- Ouai c'est ça absolument rien ! ironisa Derek entre ces dents.

Casey lui lançât un regard noir. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Finalement un sourire apparut sur le visage de Casey.

- Si en fait il y'a quelque chose ! déclarât-elle en se tournant vers sa mère.

- Vraiment ! s'exclama Nora ravie que la conversation s'anime enfin

- Oui ! je vais aller à une fête Samedi avec Dan

Casey n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Derek avait les yeux river sur elle. La jeune femme eue du mal a ravalé son sourire. Elle ignorer pourquoi Derek semblait si affecter qu'elle aille a cette fête avec Dan mais elle comptait bien en profiter.

- c'est la fête ou tu ma dis que ne voulait pas aller ? intervint Lizzie

- oui en fait j'ai changé d'avis

- c'est super ma chérie. Déclarât Nora. et toi Derek ? tu est sur qu'il n'y a rien de neuf dans ta vie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui excepter celui de Casey. Derek tentait très tendus, tous c'est muscles étaient contracter et si un regard pouvait tuer il aurait était sur que Casey aurait était foudroyer depuis longtemps.

Puis doucement il se leva doucement de sa chaise

- Excusez moi mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je crois que je suis malade.

Il lança un dernier regard à sa demi-sœur et monta dans sa chambre.

- Derek ! appela en vain son père. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend !

Le silence revint, chacun se plongeât dans c'est pensées.

Puis Casey se leva a son tour et commençât a débarrasser la table d=bientôt imiter par sa mère.

Derek se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il enfui sa tête dans son oreiller, il avait la tête en ébullition. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, lui le Derek super cool qui se prend jamais la tête se mettait dans un état incroyable tous ça car un petit abrutis arrogant avait décider d'inviter Casey a sortir.

Il frappa des points sur son lit et se traita d'idiot. Il ne voulait plus il ne DEVAIT plus penser a sa.

Il décida de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, comptant les battements de son cœur.

Peu a peu il se calma. Doucement il se releva et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait un problème. Ca il en était sur.

Depuis ce fameux jour ou Casey il était accidentellement tombé dessus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver et de penser à la jeune femme. Il repensa à ses formes qu'il avait aperçut et une vague de chaleur l'envahie. Il se força à penser a autre chose.

Enfin une évidence lui apparut. Il était attiré par Casey physiquement ! il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il avait envie de l'embrasser fougueusement à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il respirait son odeur et aussitôt son cerveau brillait comme si il y avait un cour circuit. « Oui ! C'est ça ! Elle me cour circuite le cerveau ! » Il soupira ! Un poids énorme venait de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Comme si le fait de l'avouer lui avait permis de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieur.

Il était attiré par Casey ! Et alors ? Rien de dramatique n'est ce pas ? Après tous il suffisait de regarder la jeune femme pour comprendre. Tout homme normalement constituer aurait trouvé Casey séduisante et attirante.

Derek était maintenant beaucoup plus calme. Seulement un dernier souci s'imposer a lui. Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Il allaient dans le même lycée et vivaient dans la même maison. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

Il se coucha sur le dos maintenant qu'il avait compris il pourrait mieux réagir en face de la jeune femme.

Il tenta également de faire taire la petite voix dans son oreille qui lui susurrait qu'il n'avait compris qu'une partie du problème. Qu'il ressentait encore un autre sentiment.

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Tous ce qu'il pouvait admettre c'est qu'il désirait Casey physiquement.

Finalement le voix s'estompa et sans sans apercevoir, il sombra dans un profond sommeille.

* * *

Abrutis, imbécile, idiot, arrogant, flémard. Casey grogna serrant les points, elle avait fait dans sa tête tous l'inventaire des défauts de son horrible demi-frère.

Elle était dans le salon en train de regarder un film avec Lizzie qui somnolait a moitié sur son épaule mais elle n'arrivait pas a ce concentrer sur l'histoire. C'est pensées étaient occuper a essayer de chercher les raisons au comportement plus qu'étrange de son Imbécile de demi-frère. Il avait eu une réaction complètement absurde lors du repas ! Pourquoi ne c'était-il pas contenter de lui lançait une remarque cynique ou de la provoquait ? Que c'était-il passé dans la chambre du jeune home peu avant qu'il ne se dispute ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son comportement ?

« argggggggggggggggg ! J'en ais marre ! Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille ! Il faut même qu'il vienne me pourrir les pensées »

Le générique du film retenti. Casey secoua doucement sa jeune sœur qui se réveilla en bougonnant.

- Le film est fini ?

- Oui

- Oh mince j'ai pas vu la fin ! qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? demanda Lizzie a sa grande sœur

Casey rougit légèrement.

- Heu …….ba ………… j'ai un peu décroché en fait.

Lizzie sourit.

- Pas grave ! de tous façon il était nul !

- On va se coucher ?

- Oui.

Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent ver les escaliers.

- Dis tu ne trouve pas Derek étrange c'est temps ci ? demandât la plus jeune des sœurs.

- Oh ! tu sais Derek est TOUJOURS étrange !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- non mais sérieusement ! insista Lizzie. Il n'avait pas l'aire bien du tous ce soir.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est peu être malade.

Lizzie réfléchit quelques secondes.

- En fait quant tu as parler de ton rendez-vous a de Samedi a maman il te fixait avec un regard bizarre !

- Tu te fais des idées. Il chercher sûrement une vanne à me sortir mais il n'a pas trouvé.

Elles montèrent les escaliers. S'interrompit dans le couloir.

- En fait ! maintenant que j'y repense ! Derek avait presque l'aire ………… elle s'arrêta, les yeux écarquiller.

- Quoi ?

- Non c'est pas possible ! déclârat-elle. Je dois dérailler.

- Lizzie !

- Ecoutes Casey ! pour moi la réaction de Derek était plus de la Jalousie qu'autre chose !

Le silence s'installa entre les deux sœurs puis d'un coup, Casey éclata d'un rire bruyant et intense.

- écoute chère petite sœur je pense que tu as bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sur cette phrase. Casey s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Laissant une Lizzie plus dubitative que jamais. Le comportement des deux aîné de la famille n'était pas du tous habituelle et elle était décidé a savoir ce qui se passait réellement.

Pendant se temps a l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Casey était adossé contre la porte. Son coeur battait de façon anarchique « Jaloux » ! Ce mot

Résonnait dans son crame, il rebondissait dans son cerveau grossissant de plus en plus.

Serait-il possible que DEREK soit ………… Non ! Quoique ! Cela aurait pu expliquer son comportement ! « Tu débloque ma pauvre Casey ! Derek jaloux ! c'est simplement impossible. En te concernant ! Il te déteste ! Il n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? »

A cette pensée son cœur se serra sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis elle commença a se préparer pour aller ce coucher. Un sentiment de tristesse l'avait envahie.

Elle alla se coucher, s'endormie difficilement et fit des rêves étrange ou le visage de Dan et celui de Derek se mélanger. Elle se faisait poursuive par cet homme. La vois de Dan hurlait des mots de haine et la vois de Derek lui susurrait des paroles douces dans son oreille elle tentait de fuir mais elle semblait rester sur place. L'homme s'approchait d'elle, il n'avait plus de visage a présent.

La vois Dan continuer de hurler. Elle lui donnait la chaire de poule. L'homme s'approcher d'un air menaçant. Elle criait ! Appeler à l'aide mais personne ne venait.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur.

Elle resta dans son lit le reste de la nuit, n'osant pas se rendormie de peur de refaire le même cauchemar.

voila laisser si vous en avez envie laisser moi une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.

bis a plus


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous lecteurs et lectrice voila une petite suite a ma fic. je tiens juste a dire que je ne sais pas encore comment sa va évoluer dans les chapitres a suivre.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6

Casey était devant son miroir. Elle brossait ses longs cheveux bruns. On était Samedi, d'ici un peu plus d'une heure Dan serait la pour l'emmenait a la fête. Casey soupira en voyant s'est yeux cernés a cause de ses nombreuses nuits d'insomnies.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. C'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, elle se mettait à faire des cauchemars. Ce n'était jamais la même chose et a la fois toujours pareille. Il y avait toujours se sentiments de danger imminent, cette impression que personne ne viendrait l'aider.

Un long frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Casey se forçat a chasser ses idées de son esprits.

Elle se leva et enleva son peignoir de bain pour mettre ses affaires, elle avait opté pour une jupe plissée noir arrivant au mollet et un haut rose pale avec une veste mi long.

Elle entendit derrière la porte la voix de Derek parlait a se qu'elle compris être Anaïs, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son cœur se serra un peu plus. Elle repensa à cette fin de semaine. En effet, depuis plusieurs jours, Derek ne l'embettait plus, il ne lui faisait plus de blagues, ne lui cachait plus ses affaires, bon d'accord il continuait de l'appeler « Nuzilla » ou encore de pester que sa série préférer était une atrocité. Cependant il restait a distance, en particulier physiquement. Elle se souvenait le soir ou leurs mains s'étaient touchaient alors qu'ils voulaient se chamailler la sur le programme TV. Elle avait voulu lui arrachait la télécommande et leurs mains s'étaient frôlaient une fraction de secondes, ça avait était suffisant pour faire cesser tous mouvement chez Derek, il l'avait fixer dans les yeux elle revoyait son regard si intense le dévisager elle avait alors ressentit une immense chaleur irradiait tous son corps.

Puis il avait repris ses esprits, lui déclarant que son match de hoquet était beaucoup plus intéressant que le film romantique qu'elle avait prévu de voir.

Mis à part cet incident, la semaine avait était très calme. Ils s'étaient la plupart du temps évités.

Casey se coiffa les cheveux en une couette haute avec quelques mèches pendantes, se maquilla légèrement et enfila ses chaussures.

Elle sortie de sa chambre et descendis les escaliers.

De son coté, Derek était en train de se disputer avec sa petite amie dans le salon.

- Derek ! c'est toi qui as voulu y aller ! alors on y va !

- Oui oui ! mais on peut quant même attendre 5 minutes non ?

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! un coup tu me dis que tu ne veux pas aller à cette fête et deux jours plutart tu y changes d'avis !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et Derek réprima son envie de lui dire tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Anaïs pesta en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Quant tu seras décidé dis le moi !

Mais Derek n'écoutait plus rien, il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Les yeux fixer sur les escaliers d'où descendait Casey

« Dieu qu'elle est belle ! »

Pour une fois son esprit et son cœur étaient d'accords. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête aux pieds et son cœur manqua de défaillir. Il du se retenir au mur (faignant une posture décontracter) pour ne pas tomber a la renversse.

- Tu est magnifique Casey ! déclara Lizzie qui regardait la télévision. la jeune femme lui répondit par un petit sourire.

Lorsque Derek croisa son regard il ressentit une décharge électrique le foudroyer sur place.

« Elle a jurer ma mort ou quoi ! »

Derek ferma les yeux pour briser le contacte, il ne pouvait pas tenir, il ne pouvait pas résister quant elle était habiller comme ça. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait pas résister quelque sois se qu'elle portait.

Derek rouvrit les yeux. Casey avait disparut ans la cuisine a son plus grand soulagement. Il avait passé la semaine à l'éviter et à rechercher sa presence a la fois. Voulant tous le temps sentir son odeur et redoutant en même temps qu'elle ne lui monte a la tête.

Sa demi-sœur ! La fille qu'il détestait le plus au monde le rendait complètement dingue. Elle lui avait jeter un sors ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Derek sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Avant qu'il n'est pus esquisser un mouvement, Casey avait déjà ouvert la porte.

- Dannnnn ! tu es à l'heure !

Derek se crispa et releva les yeux ver Dan. Le jeune homme dévisager asey comme si c'était une glace à la fraise ou une part de pizza.

Derek serra le points Dan s'approcha de Casey pour l'embrasser sur la bouche mais Casey détourna la tête et Dan du alors se contenter de l'embrasser sur la joue de mauvaise garce.

- Bonjour Derek ! lança Dan avec un sourire arrogant.

- oh Dan ! tu es a l'heure ! sa me surprend ! tu est pas habituer a la ponctualité d'habitude

- La ferme Derek ! s'imterposa Casey. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois un modèle non plus hein !

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Dan qui enroula son bras autour de la taille de Casey. Derek du faire appelle a tous son calme pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arrachait les cheveux.

Dan se tourna vers Casey qui semblait plus que mal a l'aise du comportement su jeune homme.

- On y va demandât-il ?

- D'accord.

Casey et Dan sortir de la maison et Derek se redressa

- On y va Anaïs !

La jeune femme se redressa à son tour et se leva.

- et ba ! un peu plus et je dirais que tu surveille ta sœur !

- ma demi-sœur ! presisat-il. Il ne supportait pas que l'on fasse la confusion.

- s'est pareille !

- Non ! et puis je la surveille pas du tous !

Ils sortirent à leurs tours de la maison.

* * *

Voila c"était le chapitre 6 j'espere qu'il vous a plus.

le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus long a écrire , je ne sais pas encore trop bien comment je vais n'y prendre.

bis a plus


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou a tous et a toutes ! alors d abords je veut m'excuser d'avoir était longue a poster ce chapitre ! j'essaie de ne pas me précipiter pour ne pas vous décevoir.

ATTENTION : ce chapitre et celui qui va suivre peut contenir des scenes qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7

Derek serra les points, il ne pouvait pas supportait ça !

Il était en train de danser avec Anaïs à la fête qui se déroulait chez une des filles du lycée. Elle maison était immense et la musique forte. Sa petite amie se frottait contre lui avec un regard provocateur mais Derek ne la regardait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer un couple à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune femme était adosser au mur, l'homme avait placer deux mains de chaque coter de son corps.

Ils étaient proches, beaucoup TROP proche au goût de Derek qui avait du mal a distingué le visage de la jeune femme.

Ce couple n'était autre que Casey et Dan !

D'où il était Derek ne pouvait voir grand-chose, il lui sembla que Dan se penchait sur Casey

Pour lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de frémir de colère, puis il regarda Casey et son cœur se serra. Elle semblait plus que mal a l'aise, s'est yeux étaient fuyants et Derek dut se contrôler pour ne pas aller l'arracher a cette abrutis congénitale qui lui sevrait de « cavalier ». Apres tous il y avait presque la moitié du lycée à cette fête. S'il faisait ça, il risquait de ruinait sa réputation du gars super cool et en plus il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Casey était sa demi-sœur par alliance et tout le monde savait qu'ils se détestaient. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il se besoin d'aller vers elle et de la protéger contre ce Dan qui posait des yeux pervers sur la jeune femme. Depuis quant avait-il besoin de la sentir après de lui ! Protégée ! En sécurité ?

- DEREK !

Le jeune homme sursauta en face de sa petite amie.

- Quoi ?

- Dis sa te dérangerais pas de me regardais quant on danse ?

- Mais …… je te regarde !

- Ouai c'est ça ! tu as les deux fixais sur Casey depuis le début de la soirée Derek !

Le jeune homme cessa tous mouvement.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Anaïs lâchât un soupir. Et se détacha de lui

- Ecoutes Derek ! je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais tu ferais mieux de tirer ça au clair !

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle tourna les talons vers un groupes de garçons qui ne paraissait rien attendre d'autre qu'elle vienne les honoraient de ça présence.

Derek resta immobile au milieu des autres danseurs. Il venait de se faire plaquer ! Lui ! Derek Venturi ! Le tombeur, le charmeur, celui qui avait toutes les filles a c'est pieds !

Il aurait du se sentir furieux ou triste, il se sentait soulager, comme si un poids énorme venait de s'envoler de sur sa poitrine.

Instantanément il fouilla la pièce des yeux à la recherche de Casey. Il ne put réfréner un vent de panique lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle n'était pas la ! Pas plus que Dan !

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Comment en était-elle arriver la ? Casey recula un peu plus devant le regard que Dan posât sur elle. Il ferma la porte a clefs et lui sourit de toutes c'est dents.

Casey commençait sérieusement a avoir peur, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepter de suivre Dan a l'étage. Si seulement Derek ne lui avait pas interdit d'aller à cette fête ! Elle aurait annulé ! Ou elle se serait contenter de reseter en bat avec les autres.

- Caseyyyyyyyyyyy ! déclara le jeune homme d'une vois dousureuse qui donnât a la jeune femme des frissons de dégoûts

« Merde ! Merde et Merde ! J'ai fait une connerie la »

Depuis le début elle s'était rendu compte du comportement plus qu'ambigu de son cavalier, dans la voiture elle l'avait vu la dévisager, puis quant il était arriver il avait voulu la prendre par la taille.

- Aller Casey tout va bien se passer tu verras ! continua la vois de Dan qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

C'est quant elle vit l'éclaire féroce passait dans les yeux de du jeune homme que Casey sentit la panique s'emparait d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de bureau. Il y avait un canapé, des étagèrent, un bibliothèque et un immense bureau emplissait le milieu de la pièce.

- Casey ! arrête de faire ta gamine ! dit-il alors qu'elle reculait encore.

- Dan ! lai….sse moi so ….sortir ! déclara Casey d'une voix chevronnante

- Ha ba non ! on n'a même pas commencé encore !

Il eu un ricanement que Casey qualifia de très mauvais !

- je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi prude !

Il s'avança encore et Casey eu un haut le cœur en sentant son odeur, il sentait l'eau de toilette de vieux mélanger a sa transpiration.

Casey sentit l'étau se resserrer quant elle buta sur le bord du bureau. Le sourire de Dan s'élargie, il lui lança un regard qui donna a la jeune femme des sueurs froides

- Hum ! on t'as jamais dis que tu était trop sexy comme meuf !

La vois de rauque de Dan était a présent tout prés d'elle, son haleine fétide donnait a Casey la nausée.

Casey savait se qui allait se passait ! Elle était coincée entre Dan et le bureau ! Elle sentit les larmes lui brûlait les yeux mais elle se retint ! Il était hors de question qu'elle montre sa faiblesse à ce type !

Alors que Dan allait avait avancer sa main ver elle, un cris l'arrêta.

* * *

Voila le prochain chapitre arrivera sous peu je pense ! j'espère que ca vous a plu !

bisous a plus


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCENES DE VIOLENCES !

Alors voila le chapitre 8 il est pas tres joyeux je vous previens de suite.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le cœur de vasey s'arrêta alors que la main de Dan était suspendue dans les aires. Elle l'avait reconnut ! Elle était sur. Il était l'a quelques mètres d'elle !

Je te conseil de rester sage ! grogna dan le visage si proche du siens que leurs corps se frollérent. Casey sentit chaque centimètre de sa peau se raidir. Un lueur de haine et de férocité passa a nouveau dans les yeux de Dan.

- CASEYYYYYYYYYYYY !!

Cette fois elle était sur ! elle avait bien entendu, son demi-frère l'appeler ! son cœur cognait contre sa pointrine et ses membres tremblaient de peur, Dan ne l'avait pas lacher des yeux, il avanca encore et elle du se hisser sur le bureau pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Malheuresement Dan fut plus rapide et lui attrappa violement le poigner, le serrant dans le dos de la jeune femme qui essaya de ce debattre mais rien ni fit. Dan était plus fort qu'elle

- CASEYYYYYYYYYYY !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle ne pouvait pas parler ! sa gorge était serrer.

Dan la plaqua sur le bureau.

Se fut quant elle sentit la main de ce salaud se posait sur sa cuisse que Casey sortit de sa torpeur.

- DEREKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! DEREKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! le cri fut tellement puissant que dan s'arrêta !

Casey elle se débattait comme une folle mais elle donnait des coups de pieds et de genoux.

- LA FERME ! hurla Dan

Mais Casey ne s'arrêta pas au contraire, ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Puis soudain ! Casey reçu un violent coup sur le front, la douleur la submergea d'un coup.

Elle la sentit se répandre dans c'est veines et bientôt elle reçu un deuxième coup dans l'estomac qui lui arracha un nouveau hurlement.

- J'ai dis LA FERME ! siffla Dan les yeux remplis de haines alors qu'il appuyer plus avec son point.

* * *

Derek se figea dans l'escalier menant au 4éme étage, il avait entendu quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille, depuis 10 minutes il cherchait Casey il était très inquiet. NON ! Pour être franc il était plus qu'inquiet, il était paniquait.

Quant il perçut un hurlement de terreur, son sang ne fut qu'un tour, il escalada les escaliers quatre a quartes et s'arrêta dans le couloir

- CASEYYYYYYYYY ! appelât-il en ouvrant toute les portes

- DEREKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

Le jeune homme se rua sur la porte d'où venait les cris et tira de toutes c'est forces sur la poignet. FERMER !

- Et merde !

Derek ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, les hurlement de Casey lui firent tournait le sang. Il prit son élan et foncat épaule en avant a toute vitesse sur la porte qui céda au premier assaut.

Il se retrouva par terre, un peu sonner, la porte gisait sous lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis il levât les yeux.

Le reste se passa très vite, ses yeux tombèrent sur Dan, les yeux brillants de fureurs, de haine et de colère.

Puis il vit Casey ! SA Casey ! Allonger inconsciente sur le bureau, la jupe a moitié remonté, son chemisier arracher et quant il vit son visage couvert d'un énorme cocard, Derek se relava et rua sur Dan

- ESPECE D'ENFOIRER !

Les deux jeunes gens roulèrent a terre et Derek se mit frapper tant qu'il put. Il reçut également quelques coups mais n'en avait cure, il continuait de distribuer coups de pieds et coup de points.

Soudains, la pièce se remplit de cris, de pleurs, Derek sentit deux bras puissant le dégager alors qu'il entreprenait de ruer une nouvelle fois Dan de coups. Il tenta de se dégager mais les deux bras le tenaient fermement.

- DEREK ! calme toi !

Pour le coup Derek cessa tous mouvement en entendant la vois de son meilleur amis. Il se retourna et a travers ses yeux gonflaient il vit le visage de Sam.

Puis il tourna la tête tout autour de lui.

Deux autres jeunes tenaient fermement Dan qui avait les pupilles dilater et les narines frémissantes.

Tous les invités étaient entassaient devant la porte, murmurant et regardant la scène ahurie.

- BON ALLER TOUS LE MONDE DESCEND ! cria une vois.

En quelques secondes, Derek, Sam se retrouvèrent seul.

- Casey ? ou est Casey demanda Derek en fouillant la pièce a la recherche de sa demi sœur

- T'en fais pas ! Anaïs est avec elle ! je lui es dit de l'éloigner.

Derek se calma. Au bout de 2 minutes durant lesquelles aucun des deux ne parlèrent, Sam défit ses bras.

Sam emmena Derek s'asseoir sur le canapé. Se dernier se pris le visage dans les mains, incapable de mettre ses idées en place, ils restèrent immobiles longtemps a ne rien dire, Sam assis a coté de Derek qui pleurait ! Et oui ! Le grand Derek Venturi pleurait !

En d'autre circonstance, il aurait sûrement trouvait ça humiliant mais la il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- heu ! excusez moi !

Les deux ados relevèrent la tête. Anaïs se trouvait à quelques mètres, le visage désoler.

- Quoi ? demanda Sam

- Heu …..ba …..c'est Casey !

Derek se leva précipitement.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Anaïs baissa les yeux

- pas très bien ! elle s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain et refuse que je la touche !

Sans dire un mot, Derek se dirigeât ver la seul porte encore fermer de tous l'étage.

Il hésita quelques instants avant de frapper. Aucune réponse. Il recommencat, toujours rien !

- Casey ? c'est moi !

Comme réponse, il entendit des sanglots étouffer et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

- Casey je vais entrer d'accord ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tourna la poigner qui à sa grande surprise s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Plongeait dans le noir.

Le baignoire était au fond, il distinguât le corps de Casey repliait a l'intérieur. Il s'avancat doucement, pas a pas, entendant e plus en plus précisément les pleurs de sa demi-sœur. Arrivait devant elle, il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

Casey avait les yeux fermaient, son corps tremblait elle était parcouru de spasmes et ses joues ruisselait de larmes.

Derek ne fit aucun mouvement, il entendit qu'elle lever des yeux remplis de tristesse et de détresse vers lui. il remarqua se blessures, ses vetements dechirés, la Derek compris a quelle point cette soirée avait définitevemnt changer sa demi-soeur et a quelle point elle l'avait changer lui !

ils allaient devoir êtres forts, enfin surtout elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps et Derek sut que les larmes coulaient aussi sur ses joues. Il enleva sa veste à moitié déchirer et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- On rentre ?

Casey fit un oui de la tête. et grimaca de douleur

- tu as mal ?

elle hocha a nouveau la tête pour dire oui. elle déplia doucement son corps et Derek put alors voir l'ématome que Casey avait sur le ventre, il serra les points. "je vais le tuer ! je vais le tuer"

Puis doucement Casey sortit de la baignoire, Derek ne l'aida pas, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la touche, il se contenta donc de rester aupres d'elle tous le temps. en sortant de la piéce Sam les attendaient.

- je vous racompagne ! déclarat-il simplement.

Le trio sortit de la maison, en voyant Casey passer la main sur son ventre, il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser quique ce sois approcher de sa demi-sœur a moins de 10 mètres.

elle deuxiéme promesse qu'il se fit fut plus personnelle. il savait qu'il la tiendrait, il ignorait quant mais un jour s'est sur il vengerait Casey.

* * *

voila alors le prochain chapitre vers la fin de semaine prochaine je pense


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou mes chers lecteurs et lectrice ! tous d'abord je tenais a m'excusez pour le retard ce chapitre. merci a vous pour toutes c'est gentils reviews !

j'espere que ce chapitre vous plairas

bonne lecture

Chapitre 9

Casey posa son front brûlant contre la vitre glacée et frissonna, elle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Se pelotant tant qu'elle le pouvait dans la chaleur que lui procurait la veste de Derek.

Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle ne parlait pas, elle se contentait d'écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur et le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture de Sam.

Derek et Sam étaient assis à l'avant et elle a l'arrière. Personne ne parlait Casey savait bien que Sam et Derek ignorait comment réagir. Elle le sentait ! Elle l'avait vu au regard de Sam quant elle était sortit de la salle de bain.

Casey sentit les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et elle serra les points. Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser ! Oui c'était ça la solution ! Ne pas penser ! Ne SURTOUT PAS penser. Oublier ! Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Casey ?

La vois de Derek était douce et hésitante. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit alors que la voiture était arrêtait devant chez eux, un vent de panique la traversa.

Elle se tourna les yeux vers son demi-frère. Ils savaient tout les a quoi pensait l'autre. Si les blessures de Derek pouvaient toujours être expliqué par une bagarre, celles de Casey seraient beaucoup plus difficiles à expliquer à leurs parents.

- heu …… commet dire……. Est-ce que. Bafouilla Sam.

Derek et Casey le regardèrent, il y eu un échange de regard Derek/Sam, Sam/Casey Casey/derek, sam et derek/Casey

Cette dernière inspira profondément

- On ne dit rien ! c'est compris ! sa propre vois la surprit, elle était enrouer et voilée sûrement a force d'avoir crier et pleurer. Il ne c'est rien passé !

Derek ne répondit pas pour une fois, Sam baissa les yeux et Casey soupira.

Et comment tu compte leurs expliquer pour le cocard que tu as sur la figure ? il n'avait pas oser parler de l'état de son estomac, d'ailleurs il avait remarquer qu'elle ne cesser de grimacer en passant sa main dessus.

Sam s'approcha de Casey qui recula vivement. Le jeune s'arrêta, blesser et Derek vit de petites larmes coulaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Il prit la parole

- Heu Sam tu devrais y aller je pense, on va se débrouiller tous seul.

- Ok ! déclarât-il dans un souffle.

Derek sortis de la voiture et attendit Casey qui semblai souffrir a chacun de ses mouvements. Finalement Casey. Il se retenait pour aller l'aider, elle se tenait lion de lui et il ne préférât pas insister.

Ils entendirent Sam démarrait et s'en aller.

Il serra les points en la voyant grimaçait. Elle avançait lentement ver la maison. Et il la suivait près à la retenir si jamais elle venait à tomber.

Il savait que toute la tension qui l'habitait ne l'avait pas quitté ! Il voyait Casey flanchait un pas après l'autre, elle trouvait appuie la ou elle pouvait.

Derek ne réaliser pas encore se qu'il venait de se passer, son cerveau était occuper a une seul chose, gardait les yeux sur sa demi-sœur.

Cette dernière s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, visiblement épuisé. Derek jeta un regard aux fenêtres de la maison. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, tout le monde devait dormir.

- Casey ?

La jeune femme s'immobilisa.

tu veux que je t'aide ? proposât-il d'une voix douce, il ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle s'effraye

Le silence tomba entre eux, épais, pesant, Derek s'en voulais, il avait peur de n'avoir pas bien réagit, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir, il tentait de rester calme pourtant il sentait lui aussi l'histéri le gagnait peut a peut.

- d'accord

Elle avait parlé dans un murmure mais elle trancha le silence.

Prudemment il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendis son bras.

Elle le saisit après une longue hésitation. Puis ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la maison. Derek ouvrit la porte de façon à faire le moins de bruit possible, il rendit grâce à au ciel que leurs parents aient cesser de les attendre avec inquiétude lorsqu'ils sortaient. Le salon était noir et vide, ils progressèrent et Derek aida Casey à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle était épuisée, il pouvait le voir. Et il aussi. « C'est pas le moment chochote ! Elle a besoin de toi la vieux ! Elle dois avoir mal »

Ne sachant pas comment faire, il essaya d'improviser, certes il aurait préférer qu'elle aille a l'ospital mais cette solution était a bannir s'ils ne voulaient pas que les parents soient au courant.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain le plus discrètement possible, attrapa une serviette et la trousse de secoure qu'ils que Nora gardait toujours bien remplie.

Il redescendit, Casey n'avait pas bouger, toujours assise sur e canapé des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur c'est joues. Derek sentit son cœur se brisait. Il avait eu si peur pour elle.

Doucement il s'accroupit devant elle.

- sa va aller ?

Il avait conscience que sa question était stupide. Elle n'allait pas bien, même lui pouvait le savoir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il fut frappé par la douleur qu'il y lut. Très vite il baissa le regard. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant, Derek attendait ! Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

- je crois que je vais monter me coucher.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester il fallait soigner ses bleus. Mais au moment ou leurs regardent se croisèrent il sut qu'elle voulait plus que tous être seul. Il soupira, lui tendit la serviette et la trousse a pharmacie puis sans un bruit, il monta dans sa chambre.

A peine eu-t-il fermé la porte qu'il sentit ses jambes tremblaient et qu'il s'écroula sur le sol. Incapable du moindre mouvement, il massa ses mains rougies et douloureuse, à en juger par sa douleur à l'œil, il allait avoir un joli coquart demain matin mais il s'en fichait. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir puis une porte s'ouvrir.

Lorsque le bruit de la douche se fit entendre, Derek ferma les yeux, il serra les points et se traita mentalement des pires insultes car il oser imaginer le corps de sa demi-sœur sous la douche.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers Derek ! Tu me mérite pas mieux que l'autre Dan »

Il resta assis de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la douche ne cesse puis également quant il entendit Casey s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé lorsque le calme profond revint dans la maison. Il lui semblait impossible de reprendre la vie normale après cette soirée. Pas après ce qui c'étais passé. Casey ! SA Casey ! Avait faillit …..

Le mots mourut dans son esprit, il ne supportait pas di pensé pourtant les images tournaient dans sa tête telle un mauvais film.

Sans sans apercevoir, il c'était assoupit contre la porte, il se réveilla d'un bon en entendant un hurlement venir de la chambre de Casey. Sans réfléchir, il se rua dans le couloir


	10. Chapter 10

Non vous ne revez pas ! c'est bien une suite

je suis profondément désoler pour le retard

Chapitre 10

Derek ne réfléchit pas, il se précipita dans la chambre de sa demi sœur, son cœur lui hurlant qu'il n'aurais jamais du la laisser seul.

Il entra en furie dans la chambre de sa demi-sœur.

Elle était la. Assise dans son lit, les larmes ravagant son visage d'ange. Derek sentit quelque chose se briait en lui.

Elle n'avait pas fermer les volet et derek pouvait voir ces trais a éclairé par la lune.

Elle tourna son visage ver lui halletante. Visiblement elle venait de faire un cauchemars.

- derek ?

sa vois était faible et pleine de sanglot.

La lumiére du couloir s'alluma et la porte de la chambre de leurs parents s'ouvrit.

- non !

Casey lancat un regard supliant a son demi frere qui comprit tout de suite.

- Casey ?

Derek sortit de la chambre juste au moment ou Nora arrivait.

- Derek !

Salu Nora ! déclara le jeune homme sur un ton qui se voulait décontracter.

- J'ai entendu casey hurlait ! est ce que sa va ?

- Oui elle a fait un cauchemar c'est tous.

Encore grogi de sommeille Nora se contenta de cette réponse et avec un long baillement retourna se coucher.

Derek retourna dans la chambre de Casey. Elle ne pleurait plus. Et avait reprit c'est esprits.

Derek s'avancat vers elle mais garda une distance résonnable. Il était debout a coté du lit.

- sa va ? demandat-il

Casey hocha la tête pour dire oui et baissa les yeux. Derek s'accroupit pour ce mettre a sa hauteur.

- tu es sur ?

cette fois casey hocha la tête de facon négative et Derek sentit son cœur se serrer. Il serra les points, il avait envie de retourner tuer Dan de ces propres mains. Plus que tous il s'en voulait a lui, il aurait du protéger Casey.

- derek ?

sa vois était un peu plus assurer.

- oui ?

- tu veut bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Derek sentit une onde de chaluer l'envahir mais il la réprima imédiatement. Elle voulait juste se sentir en sécurité et il voulait la protéger.

- bien sur.

- Merci.

Casey essayat une maigre tentive pour lui sourire mais cela ressemblait plus a une grimace.

Derek avisa le bleue sur son visage.

- ca te fais mal ?

- un peu.

Derek serra a nouveau les points. Il n'avait pas interet a recroisait un jour le chemin de Dan car sa aller tres mal se passait.

- tu devrait dormir, je reste la. Déclarat-il en approchant la chaise de bureau de Casey.

- Tu va dormir sur cette chaise ?

Il lui sourit.

- ca va aller.

- Tu va avoir des courbatures demain.

- C'est pas grave.

Il y eu une silence durant lequel il se regardérent intensément. Finalement Casey se recoucha, les yeux fixé sur derek et vis et versa.

- derek ?

- tu devrais dormir ! la grondat-il gentilement.

- Je veut te poser une question avant.

- D'accord mais apres tu dors.

La jeune femme sourit.

- pourquoi tu fais ca ?

le cœur de Derek recut uneviolente décharge electrique. Il ne pouvait pas répondre a la question pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en savait rien du tous.

Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas comme un frere pourtant il s'enendit déclarait.

- par ce que tu est ma demi sœur Casey.

L'espace d'un instant, une lueur décu passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais elle les ferma.

Derek resta la toute une bonne partie de la nuit a la regarder dormir, mis a part quelques gémissement qui lu firent serrer les points, elle ne refit pas de cauchemars.

Derek pris le temps de reflechir

Les evenement de la soirée tournait dans sa tête.

Il savait que Casey serrais assé forte pour s'en sortir. Il décida aussi de ne plus la laisser seul une seconde au lycée et autre part, dorénavant il la collerais comme la glue.

Il serait la pour elle. Quelque sois le problémme.

Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Bien sur il respectait Casey plus que n'importe qui mais il y avait aussi cette attirance quasi obsesionelle qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme et qui elle ne c'était pas calmer loin de la.

C'était comme une musique, une musique qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Cette fille, arrogante, bien propre sur elle avait fini par le rendre complétement dingue.

Il resista a l'envie de repousser une méche de cheveux deriere son oreille.

Deux heures plutard il sortit de la chambre de sa demi sœur.


End file.
